A need exists for a simple device that an average oil field worker can use to repair facings of double shoulder drill pipe.
A need exists for a simple device that can reface double shoulder drill pipe connections without having to truck the drill pipe to another location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.